A
by Mikotojk
Summary: Rin loved her life as a peaceful unknown princess until her dad forces her to go live in Japan as a normal teenager. Rin moves to Japan and next door is a blond ponytail guy name Len. Rin is confused about her feelings about Len as time passes. Not to mention when Rin's fiance comes to take Rin back.
1. Chapter 1

**This was my first fanfic, but I am rewriting it, because it seems….. wrong and has too much mistakes. I hope you like it and please review.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Will you be okay?"

"I will be fine dad beside you were the one who force me to do this."

"I know but it's so sad sending your daddy's girl away."

"Honey, stop crying beside, she already got the ticket to Japan."

"Mom is right you know. Anyway I need to go to the airport. Bye dad, mom. I love you!"

"Have fun at Japan dear!"

"Rin, I love you!"

**Rin's P.O.V.**

**I slam the door and got in my car. It was just a white Honda car that I use for going out in public. I do have those sports cars, but that will just attract attentions so I usually take this car. I drove to the airport and left my car in the airport parking lot. I sighed in deeply, I might not return back from Japan and yet… **

**Stupid daddy, sending me to Japan when he knows, I want to stay here, in America. I growled as I got my luggage from the trunk. I only had one because of my dad. He said 'oh, you should only take your clothes. I already have a place ready for you when you arrive there.' It's like he has been waiting for me to go to Japan or something… **

**I sat down in my 1****st**** class seat and closed my eyes. Stupid daddy…. **

_Flashback_

"Rin-chan!"

"Hm?"

**I paused the game that I was playing in the PS3 and faced him eye to eye. **

"What is it daddy?"

"…. Well, I should I say this."

"Just say what you wanted to say. Is it something serious?"

"Well….. you're moving to Japan-"

"DAD! I-"

"Before you say anything, think about it again! It's just like you wanted, wanting a normal life!"

"I meant in AMERICA not in Japan! I don't even know what to do when I arrive at Japan!"

"But you can't live normal life in America. Everyone here knows you since you are the princess of this Kingdom! To say simply, you are the daughter of the king and the queen of this country, which is me and your mom!"

"DAD!"

_End of Flashback_

"Ma'am we have arrived in Japan. Please wake up."

**I slowly woke from my dream when my dad told me about moving to Japan. I thank the lady and grabbed my luggage. I sighed and looked around. So….. many people. I shook my head and pull out the paper that was in my pocket. **

**Just by looking at the address made my head dizzy. I'm really in Japan. I quickly grabbed a taxi and soon enough I arrived at my house. It was a normal apartment with white and orange stripes. I grabbed my luggage and started to look for my room.**

"7…"

**I got the key and open the door. I slowly slam the door and observed the house. For an old house it was pretty clean. Well there are some spider webs but not much if you ask me. I quickly changed my clothes into more comfy clothes. **

"Okay then let's get started."

**First I started to clean soon-to-be-my-room, then the restroom, the kitchen and the living room. After done cleaning for 3 hours my body grew tired and still there were lots of trash bags to take outside. I took deep breathes and took out several garbage from my house. **

**I threw my last garbage and started to climb to my room. When I was about to open the door to my room, a door open behind me. **

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Len honey, can you throw the garbage away for me?"

**I groaned loud so that mom could hear. Apparently I was playing 'Call of Duty' in Xbox360. **

"Please? I'm doing the dishes right now and after you threw away make sure to cover the trashcan with a new trash bag~!"

"Okay….."

**I force myself to get up from the couch and grabbed the garbage. Why do I have to do it! I was like in the middle of the game of the information! I sighed deeply and opened the door. When I opened the door I heard a loud **_**CHING **_**sound.**

**When the door opened fully I saw a short blond girl with white ribbon on top of her head. Also she had a white dress that made her white skin stand out. I gawked at her beautifulness for a while until I heard the **_**CHING **_**sound again. **

**I snapped out of my mind and smiled sly. She had pick up her key and was on her hand now. She bowed slightly and went inside her house. I covered my face with my right hand. So embarrassing! I shook my head and went outside the apartment to throw away the garbage. **

**I went inside the house and cover the trashcan with a new trash bag. I sighed softly and jumped to the couch. I started to play the PS3 when mom came to my room. **

"Len, do you want any snacks or something?"

"No, I'll just get it myself later."

**She nodded and was just about to leave when my words stop her to do so.**

"Mom did you know that someone moved here like in front of our house?"

"Really, when did you meet her? How old is she? What's her name? Is she pretty?"

"I met her in front of our house. She looks like my age and no I don't know her name."

"Well, is she pretty, sexy, or cute?"

**I stared at my mom with a weird face. **

"Who asks that to their sons that these days?"

"Me!"

**Mom held up a piece sign and left the room. Even though she is my mom, she could be so childish sometimes. But I wonder, what is her name? **

_**Ask her name tomorrow.**_

**I know. I was just talking to myself for your information. **

_**But…. I am you.**_

**You know like thinking to…. WHY ARE YOU EVEN BOTHERING ME?**

_**I can't?**_

**Well as you could see I'm not really in the mood to you know talk to myself?**

_**But you just said-**_

**I WAS TALKING TO MYSELF!**

_**But I am-**_

**ENOUGH! God I hate him, why did he have to interfere with my thoughts? So annoying, maybe I'm just tired. Better get some sleep since I have school tomorrow. Urg, I don't want to go to school.**

**I groaned and jump to my bed with blankets covering my body. I wonder if she will go to my school?**

I had rewrote the story. I will update the next later. Thx and please review! Also the 2nd chapter is not ready yet so please don't go on.


	2. School

**Rin's P.O.V.**

_Ring~ Ring~_

"Mhm…."

**I slowly opened my eyes to see the alarm clock. I turned off the alarm clock and check the time. 7 o'clock…. I think the school starts at 8, but until the mail comes I don't have to go to school.**

**I got out off of bed and clean up the mess that I made. It wasn't really much since I only opened few boxes, but I wanted to at least keep it clean. Then I went outside to check the mail. **

**There was a mail inside my mailbox. I grabbed it and went to my house. I opened the mail to see the details. There was a yellow letter inside, letter read…**

_Dear Rin__Yukihara_

_Congratulation on getting into Nabi High, we are really thankful that you choose this school for your education. You will start coming to school at 9/3/12. We hope that you will have magnificent time at Nabi high. _

_Sincerely SeeU the principle of Nabi High_

**No uniform huh. I guess I could wear whatever I want. 9/3/12…..that's tomorrow right? I check my phone and realize that my phone time wasn't right. I forgot, I need to buy a new phone since America and Japan time are different. **

**I sighed and check the calendar. It is tomorrow, isn't too fast? Oh well I guess I could use that as an excuse if they complain to me about not being ready. By the way I'm not Yukihara, I'm Kagamine. The name Kagamine was too known to the world so I decided to use the name Yukihara. **

**Plus my face was not known in Japan because I never really wanted to visit Japan for the world to know my face. Now I'm thinking that not been wanting to go to Japan was a bad idea since now I need to live here.**

**It's not that I don't like Japan, it's just that why should I go to Japan when I'm not even Japanese. Well, fully Japanese. I'm just half you know. I sighed and lied in the sofa. So… nah. I'll just open the boxes later.**

**Len's P.O.V.**

**I quietly sat down in my seat and banged my head on the table. Urg, I hate school, I want to sleep more. Wait, that girl might transfer here any moment, I must look active! …no I'm too tired…**

**I wonder if she really is coming to this school? I-**

"LEN-SAMA!"

**Really? **

"Len-sama you are looking handsome today as usual!"

"Len-sama please be my boyfriend!"

"Len-sama!"

**I want to go home…. I kept banging my head for few times when someone touched my right shoulder. I flinched by the coldness of that person's fingertip. I gently removed the hand from the shoulder and faced the person.**

"Oh, it's you Meiko-san."

"Lenny~ what's with that tone? Didn't you miss me?"

**I smiled as I took one centimeter away from her.**

"Meiko-san the class is about to begin, why won't you go back to your classroom now?"

**She pouted as she brought her face to my nose.**

"But if I do that I won't see you until recess."

**I sighed as I gave up. Really sometimes they just won't go away. I always try to shake them off gently as I could, but no I always have to yell. I hope she doesn't cry…..**

"Meiko-san I-"

_RING~ RING~_

"Tsk, the stupid bell rang. Lenny I'll come back at recess so don't miss me too much okay?"

**I nodded and waved as she walked out of the classroom. I want to ditch school….. But if I ditch school my grades will go down. If the grade goes down mom yells at me for doing so. When she yells at me she is going to ground me. When she grounds me she is going to…..**

**I shook my head furiously to get the thought out. I shouldn't think about it right now. I should just focus studying and graduate high school. After that I'm going to choose my path. I made a small smile and got out my things. I should be positive!**

"GOOD MORNING MY LOVELY STUDENTS!"

"Good morning ."

"Did you guys finish your homework?"

**The students groaned as I chuckled at their reactions. was always an interesting teacher. He had blue hair that stood out and light blue eyes. At first you might think he is cool, but one once you get to know him, those feelings you had for him shatters away.**

"Okay so my children's let's begin the class!"

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Ha….. I'm tired."

**I throw myself in the bed and hugged the pillow. I never thought cleaning was this hard. I did some cleaning at the mansion before but not this much. I always had some help from the maids at the mansion. **

**I stood up again and checked the house. Perfect. Who knew dad had such a nice house in Japan? But it doesn't mean that I forgive him though. Stupid daddy. Tomorrow is the first day of school in Japan. What should I wear? **

**Does white t-shirt with black short pant looks too plain? Hah, this is so hard… I wish they had a uniform so I don't have to worry about clothes. Of well, for now I need to see if I need any more school supplies.**

**I got my yellow and white stripes backpack and opened up. Pencils…. Erasers… pens…. I got everything so far, I think. I should go to the store to see if I need any more stuff.**

**I got my pink V-neck with red short pants. I grabbed 30 buck and went outside. Now….. Where am I supposed to go? I put my eyebrows together to think. Hm, I think I saw one while driving here. **

**I think it was about 3 minutes away from here. Okay then let's go! I started to jog around the buildings to look for supplies shop. 6 minutes later…. I silently catch my breath as I walked inside. It took me 6 minutes to find here. Not bad. **

"Excuse me."

**I walked inside the store and looked around. From the outside view it seemed really old and dirty, but in the inside it was really clean and organized. There are so many cute supplies! I want to buy them all! **

**No I must only buy the things I need! But…. This bear led pencil is so cute…. **

**2 HOURS LATER….**

**In the end I couldn't buy anything. I should sleep early today, so I could wake up early tomorrow. I should eat dinner too… ah. I forgot to buy foods. I sighed deeply. Chinese for dinner sounds okay to me. Ha, tomorrow I need to go around the houses again to find a market…. I'm such an idiot. **


	3. No

**My third chapter! I hope I didn't change the story TOO much then it won't be my first fanfic. **

**Rin's P.O.V.**

**I took a big breath as I observed the gate. The gate was 2 times my high and I'm like 5'1, well I guess that's that. The Japanese schools didn't have one story buildings, but from the looks of it, it had about 5 floors that are connect all the way around the school. Do all the schools in Japan look like this?**

**I looked around and took out my camera. I couldn't help but take the camera with me. I mean I love taking pictures but they were never good qualities or so from my childhood friend. I giggled as I remind myself when I first took a picture and showed it to him.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ri-chan, Ri-chan look! Didn't I take a good photo?"

"Let me see."

**I placed the photo I took and placed in Ri-chan's hand. I giggled softly as Ri-chan saw the photo. **

"It's good right?"

**Ri-chan had his poker face on as he kept staring at the photo. I bend my knees toward Ri-chan and stared at his face.**

"Ri-chan?"

**A pink colored rush to his face as I kept staring at him, he then got one good look at the photo and ripped it in half. I gasped as I saw the photo divide in half.**

"What are you doing Ri-chan!"

**I quickly grabbed the photo that Ri-chan ripped. Tears rush to my eyes as I stared at the photo.**

"It wasn't a good quality. It sucked."

**More tears came out of my eyes and made my vision bury. I tightly grabbed the photos and glared at Ri-chan. **

"RI-CHAN YOU MEANIE, I HATE YOU!"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**I greeted my teeth as I remember what he did. I puff my cheeks and stump my feet until my feet started to burn. I sighed and start walking. What was I doing? Stomping my feet like a child. Anyway where is the principal office?**

**Len's P.O.V.**

_**YAWN**_

**I rub my eyes with laziness while walking to school. It's so hard waking up at 6:30 and walk to school. Well I have no choice but to do this because if I get out of the house at somewhere 7 fan girls will start casing me till the bell rings. Also did I mention that I'm not an athlete person? **

**I went inside and was walking toward the stairs where I heard a very annoyed voice.**

"WHERE THE H*** IS THAT OFFICE!"

**I laughed softly so that person won't hear me. Really it's not an everyday where you hear something like this. I stick to the wall and peak a little. I couldn't see well with her far away but she had blond short hair with a white ribbon on top of her head. **

**She turned around quickly and faced my way. I almost got a heart attack from that. I slowly backed away when she appeared right in front of me. She had clear blue eyes that match mine, a sleeveless shirt, and was wearing a black short. I dazed for a second looking at the white ribbon. **

"Hello?"

**I came back to my sense and gasped slightly. I blushed in embarrassment and looked away. I stood up and dust my pants. I peak a glance at her and cleared my throat. She frowned at me and made a poker face. **

"Um, so what are you doing here? You don't like a student here."

**I managed to speak to her without my voice shaking. She frowned deeper and glared at me.**

"First of all I'm here to go to the school and second just because I don't look like a student here, it doesn't mean I'm not."

**I put my eyebrows together to get thinking. So….. She is a student here? Perhaps a new student? **

**Rin's P.O.V.**

**I glared at him as he stared at me head to toe. I cleared my throat hopping to get his attention. Thankfully I caught his attention and now he was just staring at me blankly. **

"Do you know where the principal's office is at?"

**He stared at me blackly again as I asked him the question. Is he even listening to me? I cleared my throat once again for him to pay attention. He flinched and stared at me with a confused face. I sighed, annoyed by his attitude. **

"Do you know where the principle's class is at?"

"Ah! Ya… um do you want me to show you the way?"

**I nodded and went behind him. He got my sign and started to lead the way. He went straight for 30 seconds and took a left turn. **

"Here is the principal's office. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope, thank you for showing me the way though."

**He grinned happily and scratched his cheek. Wait….. blond hair that is tied in a back pony tail. Have I seen this hair style before? I examined him head to toe, where have I seen him? I'm sure I've seen him in Japan… but where?**

"Um, are you not going in?"

**I laughed nervously as I opened the door. All the teachers stared at me for a second and went back to their paper work. I swallowed hard and closed the door. Who is the principal in here?**

**I kept wondering around the classroom when someone placed his hand on my shoulder. I froze in that spot stiff as a rock. **

"You are the new student right? I think name Rin Yukihara?"

**I turned around and saw a person in about early 30's with a white button shirt and a long black pants. He had straight long purple hair that was tied in to a long ponytail. Even though it was raised into a high ponytail it reached to his hip. I bowed 45 angle and rise back up. I nodded and smiled respectively as I could. Does that even make sense? **

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kumai Gakupo. Your Japanese teacher, come to my desk I'll explains the rules."

**He leaded the way to his desk and sat down in his purple office chair. He turned his chair to me and hand me a file of document. **

"Inside that file it has information about this school and your schedule, so study that file."

"What about school?

**He raised his brow at me and chuckled. **

"So that's why you came so early. If you want you can start school tomorrow or today. It's your choice."

**It will be a waste on my time if I just went home since it took me a long time to pick clothes yesterday. I'll just go to school today. Beside I have nothing to do at home, but to buy groceries. I smiled at him and bowed.**

**I went outside the classroom and closed the door silently. **

"That didn't take long."

**His blue eyes twinkled against my blue eyes. His lips formed a smile that would make girls faint over. Well….. to normal girls if I put it exactly. ….Wait a minute was he waiting for me? Should I ask him? But it'll make me look stupid if he wasn't. Nah, who cares.**

"Were you waiting for me?"

**His smile quickly turned into a frown. **

"No."


	4. 2-B

**Please review! . I want more reviews! Lols.**

**Len's P.O.V.**

"No."

"…"

"…"

**I cleared my throat and scratch back of my neck. She took a glance at me and a smirk across her face.**

"You smirk a lot huh. Uh…."

"Len Kagamine. Yours is Rin Kagamine right?"

**Her eyes widen and gripped on my right arm tightly that it felt like blood wasn't running through. D-did I say something wrong? Uh I said 'my name is Len Kagamine and um… that her name is Rin Kag- ah!**

"S-sorry Rin, I meant Rin Yukihara, I-I'm sorry if that bothered you."

**Her heavy breathing slowed down and leaned to the wall. I secretly sighed and leaned to the pole behind me. I got so surprise when she grabbed my color. I arranged my color neatly and brushed my hair with my hand. This is so awkward…..**

"I-I'm sorry Len. It's just that…. You know the royal family in USA right? The Kagamine's."

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Uh, ya. They have same last name as me so I remember."

"Um well when I was in USA people who bully me saying I have the same last name as the royals when I'm a cheap ugly girl."

**He slightly gasped at my statement. I need to make him believe that I'm not Rin Kagamine, but Rin Yukihara. I just came here to Japan to live a normal life on partly my father's will, but if I get find out now that I'm the princess of Kagamine's it will cause too much trouble. **

"Sorry Rin I just…. I didn't mean to hurt you….."

"No it's fine, you didn't know so it's okay."

**I bit my lower lip of guiltiness. I'm sorry Len I can't trust you right now well even later on. I took a deep breath and formed a smile, more like a fake smile if you ask. **

"Well then Len I need to go to the class so I guess this is a goodbye."

"Uh…. Ya I guess unless we have the same classes. Hahahaha…"

"Ya, that would be cool."

…**.. this is so AWKWARD! I want to run away! **

"Then bye Len."

"Ya, bye Rin."

**I power walk fast as I could to the next building. I try to catch my breath when I saw no sign of him. Now let's see….. My first class is Japanese in room 2-A. Urg I hate learning vocabs, spellings, and other junks. Why can't I just be home schooled? Well I could but because of my stupid dad I can't. **

**I greeted my teeth and puff air in my cheeks. No time for me to be complaining! I need to find this classroom first and complain while I'm listening to teacher's lecture. **

**2-C… 2-B… 2-A! I sighed in relief and opened the classroom door. **

_BANG!_

**I closed the door quickly once I saw lots of colorful eyes staring through me. I sweat dropped and froze in front of the door. I want to run away….. I should go with the teacher at a time like this! Where is Mr. Gakupo? He might be at the principal office. But it's too far away from here, and I don't even know the exact way to the office. **

**What the f*** should I do? My head starts to spin and my heart beat fasten as I thought about the stares I received. You could say that I'm you know why you call um….. I think it was I don't know! But I have this thing that I get all nervous, gets all sweaty, and trembles in fear. **

"Are you okay?"

**I quickly looked at back and saw a Len's face 5centimeters apart from mine. I quickly back away and banged my head into the door, I slowly fell down to my butt, covering my head with my both hands. Tears came down but I quickly blinked it away. **

**I growled and stood back up. I kept my head down and stared at the ground. I didn't want to see the stares I am probably receiving. I bit my lower lip and took a peak at Len. Surprisingly, he was giving glares to the people surrounding us. I gazed off for a bit staring at him in a different way.**

**Maybe he isn't that bad… I lift my head up and put up a fake smile.**

"Nothing to see here! Come on, Len let's go inside."

**He gave me a worried look at first, but smiled gently at me. I touched my right cheek feeling heat from my face. I quickly turned around and opened the classroom door, I ignored the stares I received and sat down on an empty seat. **

**Len made a mysterious smile and sat down next to me. People start to look back and forth at me and to their friends. I bit my lower lip and clench my fists. I was about to stand up when someone pinch me in the shoulder making me yelp.**

"Lenny who is this girl?"

"Meiko-san good morning, she is my new friend…."

**He gave me a peak as if he should tell her my name. I sighed deeply and faced the red hair girl 'Meiko'. **

"It's Rin K- ah, no Rin Yukihara, Meiko-san."

**I put up a fake smile and secretly stared at her head to toe. What's up with her outfit, she looks like a total slut. I can't believe someone would wear those clothes to school.**

"Rin Yukihara? That's a horrible name for a horrible little girl. Oh wait, it makes sense since everything about you is so horrible!"

**A vein popped out of my forehead. This little b**** is calling my name horrible who does she thinks she is? I bit my lower lip hard so I would control my temper. **

"Rin?

"What."

"Urg… the teacher is calling you."

**I raised my brow and faced the front, there was Mr. Gakupo folding his arms giving me stares. Along with his stares other classmates were gazing at me too. My face heated and I quickly turned my face to my left. Mr. Gakupo sighed and stood up straight.**

"Rin Yukihara, is the seat you are seating right now alright? Do you have any questions that you want to ask me?"

"Ah…. Um no… I'm okay in this seat."

"Mmm….. that's go-"

"I OBJECT!"

**Meiko who I will now call red-cat stood up and growled at me. **

"Teacher, I object! That girl is not allowed to seat next to MY Lenny!"

**My Lenny? WTF?!**


	5. What did I do wrong?

**Please review! . Well you don't have to but…. You know….. um….. please review? Hahaha…. LOL**

**Len's P.O.V.**

**My Lenny? Since when did I become Her Lenny? This is ridiculous, urg now Rin will think I have some relationship with her. I clench my fist trying to control my anger.**

"Why are you objecting Meiko-san?"

"Because! Lenny is mine! She can seat somewhere else!"

**The teacher's eyes darken and slam the desk with a loud noise.**

"MEIKO!"

**Everyone flinched by the teacher's sudden yell. Even Meiko got surprised and lost her words. The teacher calmed down and made a gentle smile towards us.**

"Meiko-san, Rin is a new student here. We must help her with things she doesn't know so she could feel safe in this school."

**Meiko nodded and slowly sat down in her seat. So teachers could be really aggressive…. Scary…**

_**LUNCH BREAK**_

**Rin's P.O.V.**

**I arranged my notes and stuffed it in my binder. I sighed and rested my forehead on top of the desk. Too much work… **

_**Knock knock**_

**I put my head up and stared at the person who tapped my desk. She had clear blue eyes that sparkled along with her blue long twin tail that reached up to her knee. She wore a blue tie with sleeveless gray caller shirt. She had black and blue skirt and long boots. **

**She simply looked stunning. **

"Hello Rin! My name is Miku Hatsune would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"…Lunch?"

**Miku nodded with a big smile on her face. Ah, now I think about it….. I'M HUNGRY! I stood up in my seat and smiled back. **

"Sure!"

**I followed her until we reached to a beautiful cherry-blossom tree that was big as 5 building story. I walked closer to it and placed my hand on the side of the tree. The tree was rough and hard like any other tree, however it calmed me down just looking and touching at it.**

**Miku also walked closer to the tree and closed her eyes. **

"Amazing huh, this tree is our number one treasure in our school. If the teachers word is true then it must be around hundred years old."

**I dropped my hand and made a small smile. So there is something amazing like this in Japan huh. I turned to face Miku and smiled brightly at her.**

"Let's eat!"

**She laughed and nodded her head. We both sat down under the tree and enjoyed our lunch.**

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Let's eat!"

**I hold on to the branches so I wouldn't fall from the tree. You might think this is "stalking" but it's not okay! Right now I was on the cherry-blossom tree that Rin and this girl name Miku was eating under. How am I in this tree you ask? Well….**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**At lunch I was enjoying my food in the cafeteria when suddenly Meiko and her friends walked toward me. Feeling suspicious I quickly finish my food and left the cafeteria before they even come near me.**

"Lenny~!"

**I ran quickly as possible from them. I know that it's mean, but last time Meiko and her friend came up to me they try to….. I shivered as I recall those pasts. I ran with full speed and somehow I end up hiding on one of the branches of the cherry-blossom tree. **

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**I was really happy when I saw Rin coming to this tree, but when soon as I saw the Miku girl with her it quickly turned into a frown. **

**GRRRRRRRRRR…..**

**I quickly cover my stomach and flushed in embarrassment. I hope they didn't hear it….. Urg, it was because I ate my lunch too fast. Urg, watching Rin and Miku eating lunch happily together makes me even hungrier.**

"So Rin, what is your relationship with Len?"

**My attention was quickly turned to them. My ears were popped out listening to their conversation.**

"Len? Why so suddenly?"

"Mm well because you did sat next to him this morning right? I thought you guys had some kind of relationship or something…"

**Rin laughed out loud which made me nervous. REALLY NREVOUS.**

"No, well it is true that I know him, but it's not like THAT. I sat down next to him because I couldn't find any other seats. So nothing is between me and Len."

**Miku girl stuck her lower lip out in disappointment. I also in disappointment stuck out my lower lip. So she treats me as a nothing but as a person that she knows….. **

"Eh~ I'm disappointed! I thought there was something going on! But oh well….. OMG!"

"AH!"

"Hm?"

**I quickly covered my mouth and climb the tree highest as possible. I accidently scream out loud because of that Miku girl suddenly yelling OMG! And I was like WTF! So due to that surprise I scream out loud and almost fell of the branch. **

**They both suddenly stop and looked up towards the cherry-blossom tree. I quickly raced well climbed up the tree so they won't notice me. **

"I thought I heard something….."

"Me too, maybe it was a bird?"

**At first they tilted their head, but soon they were laughing like it's the end of the world. Ah, really I don't get girls at all. I slowly climbed down feeling cold breezes cross my face. I went to my original space in the cherry-blossom tree. **

**When I came down they were nowhere to be found. I sighed and jumped off from the tree. I guess I'll go back to the class. Well before that I need to eat something…. I guess I'll just buy bread in the convenient store. **

**Rin's P.O.V.**

**I sat down in my seat and next to me Miku was sitting down. I pat my stomach feeling satisfied, because of Miku's homemade food.**

"Miku that was really good! Next time I'll make lunch, though it won't be good as yours though."

"I'm looking forward to it!"

_**DING DONG DANG DONG**_

**The bell rang and I bid goodbye to Miku. Miku smiled back to my wave and went back to her seat. **

**I made a friend in the first day of school! So exciting! I'm glad that Miku was my first friend. **

"Glad that Miku was your first friend?"

**I flinched by the sudden voice. I quickly turned to my right and saw Len looking down, his bangs was covering his eyes. I tilted my head to see Len's hidden eyes. My eyes widen and quickly grab Len's shoulder. **

"Len what's wrong?"

**Everyone's attention was now on me and Len. Len slowly grabbed my hands that was holding his shoulder and let it go gently. I bit my lower lip, not knowing what to do. Len passed by me and sat in his chair. **

**I also sat down next to him not saying a word.**

**When I looked at Len in his eyes, it was full was tears and sadness. It felt like he would break down if I dare to say another word. I took a quick glance at Len who was still facing down. **

**Did I….. did I do something wrong? Ah! He was mumbling something before I noticed him….. I wonder what he said. **

**I try to think over and over but it was a fail. What should I do?**


	6. Cherry-blossom tree

**Please review!**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

**I gathered up my courage and wrote a note to Len. When the teacher wasn't looking I secretly passed the note.**

_Did something happened?_

**Len grabbed the note and placed on top of his book. **

**I can't tell what he's thinking. I'm getting nervous…**

**Len was thinking a moment then he quickly wrote something down and passed it to me. I glanced at him for a quick second then turned to the note.**

_Am I your friend?_

**I raised my brow and quickly wrote my answer.**

_Of course you are my friend! What are you talking about?_

**As soon as he read it he lightened up. **

_Then am I your FIRST friend here in Japan?_

**Huh? What the heck is he talking about?**

_Um…. I guess?_

_Stop lying! You told Miku that she was your first friend!_

**Is this guy serious? This is what has been bothering him? **

_You are my first GUY friend and Miku is my first LADY friend. No need to be upset about that._

**Len pouted as he read the note. **

**He looks cute when he pouts….. WHAT DID I THOUGHT RIGHT NOW! I am going nuts.**

_I guess so…. _

_Now Len…_

_What is it, Rin?_

_How did you know the conversation between Miku and I?_

**Len panicked. So he did hear the conversation between Miku and I… But how?**

_Um… I was passing by?_

**I shot him a glare and he flinched back. **

**Ah, who cares….. I rolled my eyes and stared at the teacher teaching when no one was even listening. **

_**RING~ RING~**_

**As soon as the bell rang I got up in my seat and started to pack. **

"Rin! Then I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure Miku! See ya!"

**I shot another glare at Len, who seemed surprised. **

**I can't believe I was worried for someone like HIM. I stomp my feet and left the classroom leaving him dumfound. **

**Len's P.O.V.**

**She got mad…. What should I do? This wasn't in the plan! Arg, I don't understand girls at all! **

**I quickly packed my things up and ran after her. Finally I caught up to her and grabbed her arm by force. **

**I can't back down right now! I must go with my plan. **

"Rin, I'll wait for you at the cherry-blossom tree in the school tomorrow."

"Why so sudde-"

**Now!**

**I ran out of the school full speed without looking back. I smirked to myself.**

**She can't resist this.**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

**Len. OMG he is so cool leaving me like that! NOT. What kind of idiot is he? Well I must give some credit to the part where when he grabbed my arm, he looked kind of cool.**

**But still, that was kind of lame. On a second thought, isn't tomorrow Saturday? I need to call mom and dad tomorrow. They are going to ask me so many questions. I sighed as I completely forget about Len.**

_**THE NEXTDAY**_

"Ha…"

**I groaned softly by the sunlight shining on my face. **

**So tired… My bone aches… I want to eat clam soup…**

_**GRRRRRRRR**_

**No use I'm so hungry. I quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen. Nothing on the fridge, NOTHING AT ALL! I'm going to die if I don't eat anything right now. Ah, now I think about it I think there was a market close by. **

**Better run there quickly as possible. I wore my flip flops and opened the door. Power walk would work I think. **

**Len's P.O.V.**

…**..**

…**..**

**Rin's not here. Maybe I'm too early, or too late? I better think thoroughly about what I'm going to say before Rin arrives. So let's see…**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"I have been revived!"

**I shoot the empty cup ramen into the trashcan. I should really buy some food next time. I sighed silently, enjoying the silence. **

_Cause we are humanoids! _

**I flinched by the sudden ringtone. I quickly grabbed my phone to check the dial number. **

**I giggled by my favorite band TVXQ, their recent song **_**Humanoids**_**. **

"Hello?"

"Rin, honey I missed you so much!"

**Mom…**

"Hey mom… isn't it too early to be calling?"

"Well I missed you so much! Oh wait, your dad wants to talk to you!"

"No mom, wait!"

"My cute daughter Rin~! Did you miss me? Of course you did! Did you meet any boys there? If you did I'll kill him! How are you?"

**Gosh, dad is acting childish than ever. **

"Dad I'm FINE. No need to butt in my social life! Now I'm going to hang up. Oh and I love you both!"

**I quickly press the end button. Why did dad force me to go to Japan in the first place when he is going to be worried like this… I looked over to the kitchen window. Wow, it's raining….. **

**I feel like I'm forgetting something. Nah, who cares it's probably nothing important. I stretched up and sat down in the sofa. Did I have any homework yesterday from school? Um let's see…. This and that…. Ah, now I think about it Len said he will wait for me at the….**

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

**I totally forgot about him! Urg, what if he is still there when it's raining? I feel really bad… should I go there just in case? I mean you know JUST IN CASE… I grabbed a long coat, with my clear sky blue umbrella. **

**When I was running to the school, all I thought about was Len. Well… I guess this is normal to be worried about someone you're close to. I blushed slightly with my mind full of Len. **

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Achoo!"

**I sniffled my nose, as I felt the cold rain pouring down on me. I guess Rin is not coming….. better go home and take a warm shower. I jumped out of the cherry-blossom tree and landed safely on the wet muddy ground. **

"L-Len…"

**I slowly raised my head up to see the person in front of me. The foggy rain blocked my view from noticing the person's face.**

"Who…?"

"Stupid Len… Are you trying to act cool like this! This is reckless!"

"…Rin…?"

**Finally the foggy rain started to stop and clear my view. In front of me, there was Rin almost in the edge of bursting out. Rin looks so cute even though she is soaked… AH PERVERT THOUGHTS SHOO SHOO!**

**I smiled as I walk up to her. Then, everything felt all heavy, like as if 10 ton stone has fell down in my shoulder. I'm going to faint…**

**I closed my eyes, ready to take the gravity once I fall on top of the mud. Well maybe Rin will catch me be-**

_**SPLASH!**_

**Ah maybe not… **


	7. Man with black hair and gold eyes

**Soon, a very expected guest will show up so please keep reading!**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

**What should I do? Should I carry him to his house, or wake him up? But he's too weak to walk on his own… **

**I bit lower lip, not knowing what to do. If… if I had come earlier, this wouldn't happen, this is all my fault. Guiltiness flew over me and tears came rolling down my cheeks. I quickly rub them off and pull Len up to his feet. **

"Len, Len are you awake?"

"R-Rin… I…."

**It doesn't seem like he will be able to even stand up on his own. **

"Don't worry Len! I'll protect you!"

**I breathed lots of air in and carried Len bridal style. Hm, to my expectation he's pretty light. Arg, no need to be thinking about this, I have to go home quickly! **

**I ran all my might to his house. If I remember correctly, Len's house was next to mine. I hope someone is in there to help me… I hope Len is alright… I hope, I hope…**

"LEN!"

**Who… My vision was still buried from the fog rain. White clouds form out of the mouth and wave through the sky. My head hurts…**

"Len are you okay? Len, speak to me!"

"We have to quickly put him somewhere warm, are you his family member perhaps?"

"Y-yes I-I'm his mother, please follow me."

**I nod slightly, quickly following her footsteps. If we don't hurry, I'm going to faint along with him. If I die, who is going to take care of my country, father, and mother?**

"Quickly, come inside."

"Ah, sorry to intrude."

**Len's mom quickly ran off somewhere. I carefully look around the house for me to place Len. I drop Len on the couch due to lack of arm strength. **

"Should I go home now?"

**I quietly mumbled. It just feels awkward for me by standing here. Even worse, water from my clothes and from my hair was dripping down on the yellow carpet. I feel cold… **

"Len…. what happened to you…"

**Len's mother arrived with spare clothes for Len. Better leave now.**

"I'm going to leave now, um just come over if you need anything Len's mother."

"Thank you so much for today. Make sure you don't get sick okay?"

**I smiled brightly and hurried to the door. I ran to my house and then to the restroom. **

"Urg, the clothes are stuck to my skin, so icky."

**I took off the clothes and turn on the hot water for a bath. I slowly dip my body in the warm water, which were filled up 75 percent. **

**I wonder if Len is okay… I just met him few days ago and look what how much mess I got into. I should have just accepted dad's offer when he said he didn't want me to go to Japan. This is pathetic, I know all the ways and thoughts when guys tried to seduce me but with Len, I don't know what he is thinking! **

**Does he know who I am? Does he just want to get closer to me? Does he want something else? WHAT IS UP WITH HIM!**

**I splash the water to my face. Why am I thinking so much about him anyway? I just want to graduate high school and go back to America. That's all I want. **

**Len's P.O.V.**

**I AM SO COLD. I opened my eyes to see the surrounding. **

"Mom?"

"Oh, my Len! You woke up, I'm so glad. I'm so happy, I thought something happened to you and I-"

"By the way mom…. Why am I naked?"

"Oh you know, you were soaked with rain so I thought I change you! Just so you wouldn't catch a cold. Aren't I a good mother?"

"MOM I AM NAKED!"

_SLAP!_

"It's my boy, what's so wrong about that?"

**SHE JUST SLAP MY BUTT. MY BUTT. MY. BUTT.**

"MOM!"

**Mom just giggled and ran away from me. Just what kind of mother is she? I quickly grabbed my clothes and put it on. I looked around to see if Rin is still in the house.**

"Mom where's Rin?"

"Oh, you mean that young blond lady? She left when I was changing you."

"YOU WERE TAKING OFF MY CLOTHES IN FRONT OF HER!?"

**Mom gave me the look 'I don't know' and walk off to the kitchen. This is so embarrassing! How am I going to face Rin tomorrow? **

_**The Next day…**_

**The sighing wouldn't stop as I get ready for school and eat breakfast. I closed the door to my house and walk out of the front yard. **

"Len…"

**I froze in my spot immediately. What am I going to say? Hey? Hi? How are you? Did you went home safely yesterday?**

"Hollow."

**Rin raised a brow at my word. Urg, I bit my tongue and said hollow instead of hello. This is so stupid.**

"Hollow, I guess?"

"Y-you see, I was trying to say hi but I accidently bit my t-tongue and um…"

**Rin let out a laugh to my belief. Then she patted my shoulder and smiled brightly at me.**

"It's fine don't worry about it. Did you catch a cold? You don't look good."

**I cover my face with my bangs to hide my blush. Is she worried about me? This is so good to be true. **

"R- hah… Rin actually I…"

"It's so sunny today…"

**I crawl to a corner and grew mushroom out of my body. Ah, Rin is ignoring me…. This is so sad….**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

**It's so sunny today! I didn't even put sunblock on to protect my skin. Am I going to get freckles? No, that's just too cruel! **

**I'm going to run to school!**

"Len, let's- Len?"

"Rin, I have no will to move on… don't bother me…"

**I shook my head in disbelief. Really what's wrong with him? Man, I just can't stand the heat, I'm going to go ahead.**

"Len I'm going ahead! Follow me when you feel better, see you at school!"

**I quickly ran to the school not looking back. I wonder if I just should have stayed with Len. **

**But I get light headed when I stay outdoor too much. Maybe it's because I'm an indoor?**

_**In class**_

**I flop on to the chair stretching my arms. I look out the window looking at the front gate. Len isn't here yet…. I wonder if he is skipping class. Well I guess not my problem. **

"Good morning everyone! How are yo- WHERE THE FUCK IS LEN!"

"Teacher language!"

**The teacher covered his mouth quickly and smiled slyly. Really what kind of teacher speaks bad words in front of their students?**

"When Len comes tell him to come to the teacher's lounge. Now for now forget about him and viola! We have a new student!"

**Everyone quickly made a contact with their friends and whisper loudly. A new student… I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?**

"Please come in!"

**The door slid open slowly. **

**Short black hair tied to the back, tall and black clothes. He stopped slowly and faced the entire class with a smirk on his face.**

**Black hair with gold eyes. I gasped and fall back flat on the ground.**

**REI KAGANE.**


	8. Come with me

**P.L.E.A.S.E. R.E.V.I.E.W.!.!.!.!. *murp***

**Rin's P.O.V.**

**REI KAGANE. **

**Why is he here? Did father tell him about this? No mother? WHY IS HE HERE!**

"Ms. Kagamine, are you okay?"

**I quickly put the chair up and sat back. **

"Ms. Kagamine are you really okay? You're shaking very harshly."

**I manage to put a smile in front of everyone. The teacher nodded slightly and place his hand on Rei's shoulder. Rei glared at the teacher's hand at first but just smirked at it. He is so rude to the teacher!**

"Now Rei where would you like to sit?"

**Rei set his eyes on me ignoring all the girls flirting for him. Rei slowly walked towards me steady and looking down on people. He disgust me.**

**Then Rei patted the chair next to me.**

"This one will do."

**Everyone fell in silence and stared at the teacher. I shot a glare at Rei clenching my fist.**

"That seat is already taken."

**I spoke clearly that Rei could hear. This will do right?**

"So what?"

"So I suggest you to find another seat."

**Rei pull the chair next to mine and sat down putting his feet on top of the desk. Does he wants to die? I was about to trip him when he carelessly brush my hair. He slowly leaned to my ear.**

"I came here to bring you back."

**Len's P.O.V.**

**What am I supposed to do? I just can't open the classroom door and walk casually to my seat. I did see the teacher go out however…. Only sighs came out of my mouth. **

"REI!"

**Was that voice Rin? I quickly opened the classroom door to find a black hair boy looking startled and Rin filled with hatred. Just what happened here? When Rin put up a face like that, it's really scary….**

**The students were whispering and taking pictures. This could really go wrong, I have to stop this!**

**I quickly jump in between Rin and that black hair boy. The students stop taking pictures and fall into silence. Man, this is so awkward…**

"Why so serious? I don't know what's going on but come on! Let's put that smile upside down!"

**I am so lame. **

"Can you move? I'm trying to have a conversation."

**Black hair boy stared at me with disgust and pulled Rin away from me. **

"Let me go!"

**Rin struggled in the arms of the black hair boy, which mad me secretly smile at the black hair boy.**

"Rin why are you so mean to me… We use to be good frie-"

**Rin quickly close his mouth and whisper something in his ear. Rei nodded and smirked at me who was getting furious. WHY AM I FUROUS?**

"Kagane-kun please follow me."

**Without waiting for a response from black hair boy she pulled his arms and started to drag him. I just can't hold this feeling any longer! I grab Rin's arm making all her attention to me.**

"Rin, just sit down on your seat and get ready for class."

**Rin snatched my hand away looking to the other direction. **

"I'll be back soon."

**With that Rin left me in the classroom with unknown feelings inside me. I clench my fist and sat down on my seat. What is her problem? I was just trying to help….**

"Hey but isn't Rei-kun THAT?"

"Ya! I thought he looked familiar but he was THAT!"

"I'm really excited to have Rei-kun as our classmates!"

**Everyone screamed, faint, and telling the other class about that black hair transfering to the classroom. What is up with them? **

**So what is THAT? What the f*** is THAT? A pedo? A pervert? A hottie? No wait the last thought doesn't count! Okay so…. is he a famous worldwide known person? I grabbed Miku's arm when she was about to chase after Rin.**

"Miku, do you know that guy?"

**Then a strange tension flew in the classroom. Everyone was staring at me with 'WTF' expression on their faces. This is getting scary…**

"I knew you weren't interested in anything and doesn't know anything but, this is….. you are so stupid."

"Hey! Watch your mouth leek Miku!"

"What's so weird about liking leeks huh! You BANANA FREEK!"

"I just called you leek Miku! But BANANA FREEK? You are crossing the line missy!"

**Our heads were bumped into each other but neither of us moved or flinched but instead keep rubbing our foreheads.**

"Stop now. Move away."

**Meiko push us to opposite side making us loose balance and fall into the floor. Urg, Meiko and her strength….**

"Meiko this is between me and that green leek!"

"Green leek? You yellow banana!"

"STOP! You guys are just being childish!"

**She's right we are being childish… What am I doing? I stood up from the dusty floor and walk to Miku who was still sitting on the ground. I reached a hand to her for support. Miku smiled gently and me but soon…**

"OW!"

**I yelped in pain and fall back AGAIN. Stupid Miku, biting my hand when I try to be GENEROUS! This is the reason why I don't understand girls! **

"So you really don't know who that black hair man is?"

**Changing the subject…. Tsk.**

"Ya so what about it? Is he really that important?

**This time Meiko punched my head. I knew some girls treated me poorly but this really is messed up!**

"He is the first-born prince in Kagane. The one and only!"

**Kagane… Kagane… Kagane?**

"There is a country name Kagane?"

"Len you idiot… Kagane is a country next to Kagamine country in America! Please pay attention in history class! At least know the simple things!"

**Sheesh, why is everybody so eager for me to know about Kagane? Oh, wait they said he is a prince…. That Kagane dude knows Rin…. Does that mean Rin is also a princess? Rin could be the princess of Kagamine…**

**Automatically the fists clenched and thoughts of my dad came into my head. I'll never forgive them… NEVER.**

"Is….Rin a princess too?"

"What are you talking about Len? Rin is not a princess! Although I am confused about why Rei-sama went out with Rin."

**Sigh of relief came naturally came out of my mouth. What am I thinking? I been stressing too much lately. But then what is the relationship between Rin and that Rei prince?**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"REI!"

"Calm down Rin. No need to be frustrated."

**Just when I started to like living in Japan! Just when I started to make more friends! Just when…. **

"Why are you doing this to me Rei…?"

"Do you think I'll be waiting for you peacefully in my country when our engagement has been delayed? Do you know how frustrated I was when I found out that you went to Japan and I had to wait for you?"

**Rei smacked the wall that was next to us. It is true that we were engaged when I was in my country and the engagement party was almost near… However because of my dad's action I came to Japan and our engagement party was delayed. **

**I truly loved Rei… I really did, but now I'm not so certain about it after he acted like that in the class. **

"Rei I'm really sorry. I promise nothing will happen, so…. please go back."

"Rin did you know how hard it is when you know that you can't meet your lover for who knows how long?"

**Rei's eyes got watery as he spoke every one word. I didn't want Rei to be in pain…. Stupid dad what was he thinking? Well it's also my fault that I didn't thought about Rei's feelings. **

"Rei I promise I'll go back soon as possible, but you have to go. You are known through the whole world unlike me. I understand your feelings but you HAVE to go back."

"No."

**Okay so convincing Rei harder as than I thought. **

"Rei please?"

"Even if it means to reveal your identity I'll do it."

**What is up with him! URG! No wonder I didn't think about Rei! It is because all his stubbornness! **

"Rei, do whatever you want. I'm going back to class."

**Rei slowly smirked at my words. **

"Rin you will go back with ME."


End file.
